Modern vehicles are often equipped with adjustable support in both the seat and seat back. In a vehicle coordinate system, there is defined a hip pivot point, commonly referred to in the automotive industry as the “h-point.” The h-point is defined by the hip joint, which is the pivot point between the torso and the upper leg portions of the body. In vehicle design, the h-point is the point which determines the position of the vehicle occupant in the vehicle coordinate system when he or she is seated on the vehicle seat. The h-point and any seat adjustment apparatus must be taken into consideration when designing the vehicle seat, as well as many other interior components.